Revolução Industrial
direita|300px|thumb|Um motor a vapor de Watt, o [[motor a vapor, alimentado principalmente com carvão, impulsionou a Revolução Industrial na Inglaterra e no mundo.]] A Revolução Industrial consistiu em um conjunto de mudanças tecnológicas com profundo impacto no processo produtivo em nível econômico e social. Iniciada no Reino Unido em meados do século XVIII, expandiu-se pelo mundo a partir do século XIX. Ao longo do processo (que de acordo com alguns autores se registra até aos nossos dias), a era da agricultura foi superada, a máquina foi superando o trabalho humano, uma nova relação entre capital e trabalho se impôs, novas relações entre nações se estabeleceram e surgiu o fenômeno da cultura de massa, entre outros eventos. Essa transformação foi possível devido a uma combinação de fatores, como o liberalismo econômico, a acumulação de capital e uma série de invenções, tais como o motor a vapor. O capitalismo tornou-se o sistema econômico vigente. A Revolução Industrial é comumente dividida em 3 partesUol Educação: primeira (1780-1830), segunda (1860-1945), conhecida chamada de Revolução Tecnológica, e terceira (1970-), também chamada de Revolução Digital. A atribuição de datas varia muito de autor pra autor. Contexto histórico thumb|esquerda|O [[Escócia|escocês James Watt.]] Antes da Revolução Industrial, a atividade produtiva era artesanal e manual (daí o termo manufatura), no máximo com o emprego de algumas máquinas simples. Dependendo da escala, grupos de artesãos podiam se organizar e dividir algumas etapas do processo, mas muitas vezes um mesmo artesão cuidava de todo o processo, desde a obtenção da matéria-prima até à comercialização do produto final. Esses trabalhos eram realizados em oficinas nas casas dos próprios artesãos e os profissionais da época dominavam muitas (se não todas) etapas do processo produtivo. Com a Revolução Industrial os trabalhadores perderam o controle do processo produtivo, uma vez que passaram a trabalhar para um patrão (na qualidade de empregados ou operários), perdendo a posse da matéria-prima, do produto final e do lucro. Esses trabalhadores passaram a controlar máquinas que pertenciam aos donos dos meios de produção os quais passaram a receber todos os lucros. O trabalho realizado com as máquinas ficou conhecido por maquinofatura. Esse momento de passagem marca o ponto culminante de uma evolução tecnológica, econômica e social que vinha se processando na Europa desde a Baixa Idade Média, com ênfase nos países onde a Reforma Protestante tinha conseguido destronar a influência da Igreja Católica: Inglaterra, Escócia, Países Baixos, Suécia. Nos países fiéis ao catolicismo, a Revolução Industrial eclodiu, em geral, mais tarde, e num esforço declarado de copiar aquilo que se fazia nos países mais avançados tecnologicamente: os países protestantes. De acordo com a teoria de Karl Marx, a Revolução Industrial, iniciada na Grã-Bretanha, integrou o conjunto das chamadas Revoluções Burguesas do século XVIII, responsáveis pela crise do Antigo Regime, na passagem do capitalismo comercial para o industrial. Os outros dois movimentos que a acompanham são a Independência dos Estados Unidos e a Revolução Francesa que, sob influência dos princípios iluministas, assinalam a transição da Idade Moderna para a Idade Contemporânea. Para Marx, o capitalismo seria um produto da Revolução Industrial e não sua causa. Com a evolução do processo, no plano das Relações Internacionais, o século XIX foi marcado pela hegemonia mundial britânica, um período de acelerado progresso econômico-tecnológico, de expansão colonialista e das primeiras lutas e conquistas dos trabalhadores. Durante a maior parte do período, o trono britânico foi ocupado pela rainha Vitória (1837-1901), razão pela qual é denominado como Era Vitoriana. Ao final do período, a busca por novas áreas para colonizar e descarregar os produtos maciçamente produzidos pela Europa produziu uma acirrada disputa entre as potências industrializadas, causando diversos conflitos e um crescente espírito armamentista que culminou, mais tarde, na eclosão, da Primeira Guerra Mundial (1914). A Revolução Industrial ocorreu primeiramente na Europa devido a três fatores: 1) os comerciantes e os mercadores europeus eram vistos como os principais manufaturadores e comerciantes do mundo, detendo ainda a confiança e reciprocidade dos governantes quanto à manutenção da economia em seus estados; 2) a existência de um mercado em expansão para seus produtos, tendo a Índia, a África, a América do Norte e a América do Sul sido integradas ao esquema da expansão econômica européia; e 3) o contínuo crescimento de sua população, que oferecia um mercado sempre crescente de bens manufaturados, além de uma reserva adequada (e posteriormente excedente) de mão-de-obra.BURNS, Edward McNall. História da Civilização Ocidental. 36. ed. São Paulo: Globo, 1995, p. 513-514 O incentivo ao avanço tecnológico, assim como a crescente influência da mídia prepara-nos para enfrentar situações atípicas decorrentes das diversas correntes de pensamento. Por outro lado, a complexidade dos estudos efetuados cumpre um papel essencial na formulação dos modos de operação convencionais. Não obstante, a contínua expansão de nossa atividade facilita a criação dos paradigmas corporativos. O pioneirismo do Reino Unido direita|thumb|[[Coalbrookdale, cidade britânica, considerada um dos berços da Revolução Industrial.]] O Reino Unido foi pioneiro no processo da Revolução Industrial por diversos fatores: * Pela aplicação de uma política econômica liberal desde meados do século XVIII. Antes da liberalização econômica, as atividades industriais e comerciais estavam cartelizadas pelo rígido sistema de guildas, razão pela qual a entrada de novos competidores e a inovação tecnológica eram muito limitados. Com a liberalização da indústria e do comércio ocorreu um enorme progresso tecnológico e um grande aumento da produtividade em um curto espaço de tempo. * O processo de enriquecimento britânico adquiriu maior impulso após a Revolução Inglesa, que forneceu ao seu capitalismo a estabilidade que faltava para expandir os investimentos e ampliar os lucros. * A Grã-Bretanha firmou vários acordos comerciais vantajosos com outros países. Um desses acordos foi o Tratado de Methuen, celebrado com a decadência da monarquia absoluta portuguesa, em 1703, por meio do qual conseguiu taxas preferenciais para os seus produtos no mercado português. * A Grã-Bretanha possuía grandes reservas de ferro e de carvão mineral em seu subsolo, principais matérias-primas utilizadas neste período. Dispunham de mão-de-obra em abundância desde a Lei dos Cercamentos de Terras, que provocou o êxodo rural. Os trabalhadores dirigiram-se para os centros urbanos em busca de trabalho nas manufaturas. * A burguesia inglesa tinha capital suficiente para financiar as fábricas, adquirir matérias-primas e máquinas e contratar empregados. Para ilustrar a relativa abundância do capital que existia na Inglaterra, pode se constatar que a taxa de juros no final do século XVIII era de cerca de 5% ao ano; já na China, onde praticamente não existia progresso econômico, a taxa de juros era de cerca de 30% ao ano. O liberalismo de Adam Smith esquerda|180px|thumb|[[Adam Smith.]] As novidades da Revolução Industrial trouxeram muitas dúvidas. O pensador escocês Adam Smith procurou responder racionalmente às perguntas da época. Seu livro A Riqueza das Nações (1776) é considerado uma das obras fundadoras da ciência econômica. Ele dizia que o individualismo é útil para a sociedade. Seu raciocínio era este: quando uma pessoa busca o melhor para si, toda a sociedade é beneficiada. Exemplo: quando uma cozinheira prepara uma deliciosa carne assada, você saberia explicar quais os motivos dela? Será porque ama o seu patrão e quer vê-lo feliz ou porque está pensando, em primeiro lugar, nela mesma ou no pagamento que receberá no final do mês? De qualquer maneira, se a cozinheira pensa no salário dela, seu individualismo será benéfico para ela e para seu patrão. E por que um açougueiro vende uma carne muito boa para uma pessoa que nunca viu antes? Porque deseja que ela se alimente bem ou porque está olhando para o lucro que terá com futuras vendas? Graças ao individualismo dele o freguês pode comprar boa carne. Do mesmo jeito, os trabalhadores pensam neles mesmos. Trabalham bem para poder garantir seu salário e emprego. Portanto, é correto afirmar que os capitalistas só pensam em seus lucros. Mas, para lucrar, têm que vender produtos bons e baratos. O que, no fim, é ótimo para a sociedade. Todas estas questões, devidamente ponderadas, levantam dúvidas sobre se a revolução dos costumes maximiza as possibilidades por conta dos relacionamentos verticais entre as hierarquias. A certificação de metodologias que nos auxiliam a lidar com o novo modelo estrutural aqui preconizado faz parte de um processo de gerenciamento do processo de comunicação como um todo. Neste sentido, a execução dos pontos do programa acarreta um processo de reformulação e modernização do levantamento das variáveis envolvidas. Então, já que o individualismo é bom para toda a sociedade, o ideal seria que as pessoas pudessem atender livremente a seus interesses individuais. E, para Adam Smith, o Estado é quem atrapalhava a liberdade dos indivíduos. Para o autor escocês, "o Estado deveria intervir o mínimo possível sobre a economia". Se as forças do mercado agissem livremente, a economia poderia crescer com vigor. Desse modo, cada empresário faria o que bem entendesse com seu capital, sem ter de obedecer a nenhum regulamento criado pelo governo. Os investimentos e o comércio seriam totalmente liberados. Sem a intervenção do Estado, o mercado funcionaria automaticamente, como se houvesse uma "mão invisível" ajeitando tudo. Ou seja, o capitalismo e a liberdade individual promoveria o progresso de forma harmoniosa. Principais avanços tecnológicos thumb|250px|O [[PIB per capita mudou muito pouco durante a parte da história da humanidade anterior a Revolução Industrial. (As áreas vazias significam ausência de dados, e não de níveis muito baixos. Não há dados para os anos 1, 1000, 1500, 1600, 1700, 1820, 1900 e 2003).]] Século XVII * 1698 - Thomas Newcomen, em Staffordshire, na Grã-Bretanha, instala um motor a vapor para esgotar água em uma mina de carvão. Século XVIII * 1708 - Jethro Tull (agricultor), em Berkshire, na Grã-Bretanha, inventa a primeira máquina de semear puxada a cavalo, permitindo a mecanização da agricultura. * 1709 - Abraham Darby, em Coalbrookdale, Shropshire, na Grã-Bretanha, utiliza o carvão para baratear a produção do ferro. * 1733 - John Kay, na Grã-Bretanha, inventa uma lançadeira volante para o tear, acelerando o processo de tecelagem. * 1740 - Benjamin Huntsman, em Handsworth, na Grã-Bretanha, descobre a técnica do uso de cadinho para fabricação de aço. * 1761 - Abertura do Canal de Bridgewater, na Grã-Bretanha, primeira via aquática inteiramente artificial. * 1764 - James Hargreaves, na Grã-Bretanha, inventa a fiadora "spinning Jenny", uma máquina de fiar rotativa que permitia a um único artesão fiar oito fios de uma só vez. * 1765 - James Watt, na Grã-Bretanha, introduz o condensador na máquina de Newcomen, componente que aumenta consideravelmente a eficiência do motor a vapor. * 1768 - Richard Arkwright, na Grã-Bretanha, inventa a "spinning-frame", uma máquina de fiar mais avançada que a "spinning jenny". * 1771 - Richard Arkwright, em Cromford, Derbyshire, na Grã-Bretanha, introduz o sistema fabril em sua tecelagem ao acionar a sua máquina - agora conhecida como "water-frame" - com a força de torrente de água nas pás de uma roda. * 1776 - 1779 - John Wilkinson e Abraham Darby, em Ironbridge, Shrobsihire, na Grã-Bretanha, constroem a primeira ponte em ferro fundido. * 1779 - Samuel Crompton, na Grã-Bretanha, inventa a "spinning mule", combinação da "water frame" com a "spinning jenny", permitindo produzir fios mais finos e resistentes. A mule era capaz de fabricar tanto tecido quanto duzentos trabalhadores, apenas utilizando alguns deles como mão-de-obra. * 1780 - Edmund Cartwright, de Leicestershire, na Grã-Bretanha, patenteia o primeiro tear a vapor. * 1793 - Eli Whitney, na Geórgia, Estados Unidos, inventa o descaroçador de algodão. * 1800 - Alessandro Volta, na Itália, inventa a bateria elétrica. Século XIX * 1803 - Robert Fulton desenvolveu uma embarcação a vapor na Grã-Bretanha. * 1807 - A iluminacão de rua, a gás, foi instalada em Pall Mall, Londres, na Grã-Bretanha. * 1808 - Richard Trevithick expôs a "London Steam Carriage", um modelo de locomotiva a vapor, em Londres, na Grã-Bretanha. * 1825 - George Stephenson concluiu uma locomotiva a vapor, e inaugura a primeira ferrovia, entre Darlington e Stockton-on-Tees, na Grã-Bretanha. * 1829 - George Stephenson venceu uma corrida de velocidade com a locomotiva "Rocket", na linha Liverpool - Manchester, na Grã-Bretanha. * 1830 - A Bélgica e a França iniciaram as respectivas industrializações utilizando como matéria-prima o ferro e como força-motriz o motor a vapor. * 1843 - Cyrus Hall McCormick patenteou a segadora mecânica, nos Estados Unidos. * 1844 - Samuel Morse inaugurou a primeira linha de telégrafo, de Washington a Baltimore, nos Estados Unidos. * 1856 - Henry Bessemer patenteia um novo processo de produção de aço que aumenta a sua resistência e permite a sua produção em escala verdadeiramente industrial. * 1865 - O primeiro cabo telegráfico submarino é estendido através do leito do oceano Atlântico, entre a Grã-Bretanha e os Estados Unidos. * 1869 - A abertura do Canal de Suez reduziu a viagem marítima entre a Europa e a Ásia para apenas seis semanas. * 1876 - Alexander Graham Bell inventou o telefone nos Estados Unidos (em 2002 o congresso norte-americano reconheceu postumamente o italiano Antonio Meucci como legítimo invetor do telefone) * 1877 - Thomas Alva Edison inventou o fonógrafo nos Estados Unidos. * 1879 - A iluminação elétrica foi inaugurada em Mento Park, New Jersey, nos Estados Unidos. * 1885 - Gottlieb Daimler inventou um motor a explosão. * 1895 - Guglielmo Marconi inventou a radiotelegrafia na Itália. O motor a vapor thumb|200px|esquerda|Um motor a vapor. As primeiras máquinas a vapor foram construídas na Inglaterra durante o século XVIII. Retiravam a água acumulada nas minas de ferro e de carvão e fabricavam tecidos. Graças a essas máquinas, a produção de mercadorias aumentou muito. E os lucros dos burgueses donos de fábricas cresceram na mesma proporção. Por isso, os empresários ingleses começaram a investir na instalação de indústrias. As fábricas se espalharam rapidamente pela Inglaterra e provocaram mudanças tão profundas que os historiadores atuais chamam aquele período de Revolução Industrial. O modo de vida e a mentalidade de milhões de pessoas se transformaram, numa velocidade espantosa. O mundo novo do capitalismo, da cidade, da tecnologia e da mudança incessante triunfou. As máquinas a vapor bombeavam a água para fora das minas de carvão. Eram tão importantes quanto as máquinas que produziam tecidos. As carruagens viajavam a 12 km/h e os cavalos, quando se cansavam, tinham de ser trocados durante o percurso. Um trem da época alcançava 45 km/h e podia seguir centenas de quilômetros. Assim, a Revolução Industrial tornou o mundo mais veloz. Como essas máquinas substituiam a força dos cavalos, convencionou-se em medir a potência desses motores em HP (do inglês horse power ou cavalo-força). A classe trabalhadora A produção manual que antecede à Revolução Industrial conheceu duas etapas bem definidas, dentro do processo de desenvolvimento do capitalismo: * O artesanato foi a forma de produção industrial característica da Baixa Idade Média, durante o renascimento urbano e comercial, sendo representado por uma produção de caráter familiar, na qual o produtor (artesão) possuía os meios de produção (era o proprietário da oficina e das ferramentas) e trabalhava com a família em sua própria casa, realizando todas as etapas da produção, desde o preparo da matéria-prima, até o acabamento final; ou seja não havia divisão do trabalho ou especialização para a confecção de algum produto. Em algumas situações o artesão tinha junto a si um ajudante, porém não assalariado, pois realizava o mesmo trabalho pagando uma “taxa” pela utilização das ferramentas. ** É importante lembrar que nesse período a produção artesanal estava sob controle das corporações de ofício, assim como o comércio também se encontrava sob controle de associações, limitando o desenvolvimento da produção. * A manufatura, que predominou ao longo da Idade Moderna e na Antiguidade Clássica, resultou da ampliação do mercado consumidor com o desenvolvimento do comércio monetário. Nesse momento, já ocorre um aumento na produtividade do trabalho, devido à divisão social da produção, onde cada trabalhador realizava uma etapa na confecção de um único produto. A ampliação do mercado consumidor relaciona-se diretamente ao alargamento do comércio, tanto em direção ao oriente como em direção à América. Outra característica desse período foi a interferência do capitalista no processo produtivo, passando a comprar a matéria-prima e a determinar o ritmo de produção. A partir da máquina, fala-se numa primeira, numa segunda e até terceira e quarta Revoluções Industriais. Porém, se concebermos a industrialização como um processo, seria mais coerente falar-se num primeiro momento (a máquina a vapor, no século XVIII), num segundo momento (energia elétrica, no século XIX) e num terceiro e quarto momentos, representados respectivamente pela energia nuclear e pelo avanço da informática, da robótica e das telecomunicações ao longo dos séculos XX e XXI. Na esfera social, o principal desdobramento da Revolução Industrial foi a transformação nas condições de vida nos países industriais em relação aos outros países da época, havendo uma mudança progressiva das necessidades de consumo da população, à medida que novas mercadorias foram sendo produzidas. A Revolução Industrial alterou profundamente as condições de vida do trabalhador, provocando inicialmente um intenso deslocamento da população rural para as cidades, criando enormes concentrações urbanas. A população de Londres passou de 800.000 habitantes em 1780 para mais de 5 milhões em 1880, por exemplo. No início da Revolução Industrial, os operários viviam em péssimas condições de vida e trabalho. O ambiente das fábricas era insalubre, assim como os cortiços onde muitos trabalhadores viviam. A jornadas de trabalho chegava a 80 horas semanais, e os salários variavam em torno de 2,5 vezes o nível de subsistência. Para mulheres e crianças, submetidos ao mesmo número de horas e às mesmas condições de trabalho, os salários eram ainda mais baixos. A produção em larga escala e dividida em etapas iria distanciar cada vez mais o trabalhador do produto final, já que cada grupo de trabalhadores passava a dominar apenas uma etapa da produção, mas sua produtividade ficava maior. Como a produtividade do trabalho aumentava os salários reais dos trabalhadores ingleses aumentaram em mais de 300% entre 1800 até 1870. Devido ao progresso ocorrido nos primeiros 90 anos de industrialização, em 1860 a jornada de trabalho na Inglaterra já se reduzia para cerca de 50 horas semanais (10 horas diárias em cinco dias de trabalho por semana). ; Horas de trabalho por semana para trabalhadores adultos nas indústrias têxteis * 1780 - em torno de 80 horas por semana * 1820 - 67 horas por semana * 1860 - 53 horas por semana * 2007 - 46 horas por semana Segundo a teoria marxista, o salário corresponde ao custo de reprodução da força de trabalho, ou seja, ao valor mínimo necessário para que o trabalhador sobreviva. Esse nível mínimo de subsistência varia historicamente). Os trabalhadores, notadamente a partir do século XIX, passaram a pressionar os seus patrões, reivindicando melhores condições de trabalho, maiores salários e crescentes reduções da jornada de trabalho. Com maiores salários, o conjunto dos trabalhadores pôde também elevar o seu nível de consumo, tornando possível a produção em massa de bens de consumo. Movimentos de trabalhadores Movimento Ludista (1811-1812) Reclamações contra as máquinas inventadas após a revolução para poupar a mão-de-obra já eram normais. Mas foi em 1811 que o estopim estourou e surgiu o movimento ludista, uma forma mais radical de protesto. O nome deriva de Ned Ludd, um dos líderes do movimento. Os luditas chamaram muita atenção pelos seus atos. Invadiram fábricas e destruíram máquinas, que, segundo os luditas, por serem mais eficientes que os homens, tiravam seus trabalhos, requerendo, contudo, duras horas de jornada de trabalho. Os manifestantes sofreram uma violenta repressão, foram condenados à prisão, à deportação e até à forca. Os luditas ficaram lembrados como "os quebradores de máquinas". Anos depois os operários ingleses mais experientes adotaram métodos mais eficientes de luta, como a greve e o movimento sindical. Movimento Cartista (1837-1848) O "movimento cartista" foi organizado pela Associação dos Operários, exigindo melhores condições de trabalho, incluindo: * a limitação de oito horas para a jornada de trabalho * a regulamentação do trabalho feminino * a extinção do trabalho infantil * a folga semanal * o salário mínimo Este movimento lutou ainda pela instituição de novos direitos políticos, como o estabelecimento do sufrágio universal ( nesta época, o voto era um direito dos homens, apenas), a extinção da exigência de ter propriedades para que se pudesse ser eleito para o parlamento e o fim do voto censitário. Esse movimento se destacou por sua organização e por sua forma de atuação, chegando a conquistar diversos direitos políticos para os trabalhadores. Os sindicatos Os empregados das fábricas formaram associações e sindicatos, a princípio proibidos e duramente reprimidos, durante a Primeira Revolução Industrial. Na segunda metade do século XIX, a organização dos trabalhadores assume um considerável nível de ideologização. O sindicalismo na virada do século XX é caracterizado por veleidades revolucionárias e de independência em relação aos partidos políticos. Após a Primeira Guerra Mundial, uma parte dos sindicatos se alinha ao ideário socialista e comunista, enquanto outra parte se inclina para o reformismo ou para a tradição cristã. Em 1864 é criada em Londres a Associação Internacional de Trabalhadores, a Internacional, primeira central sindical mundial da classe trabalhadora. No mesmo ano, na França, é reconhecido o direito de greve. Em 1919 é criada a Organização Internacional do Trabalho, um dos mais antigos organismos internacionais, com direção tripartite, composta por representantes dos governos, dos trabalhadores e dos empregadores. A industrialização na Europa: a partir de 1815 Até 1850, a Inglaterra continuou dominando o primeiro lugar entre os países industrializados. Embora outros países já contassem com fábricas e equipamentos modernos, esses eram considerados uma "miniatura de Inglaterra", como por exemplo os vales de Ruhr e Wupper na Alemanha, que eram bem desenvolvidos, porém não possuíam a tecnologia das fábricas inglesas. Na Europa, os maiores centros de desenvolvimento industrial, na época, eram as regiões mineradoras de carvão; lugares como o norte da França, nos vales do Rio Sambre e Meuse, na Alemanha, no vale de Ruhr, e também em algumas regiões da Bélgica. A Alemanha nessa época ainda não havia sido unificada. Eram 39 pequenos reinos e dentre esses a Prússia, que liderava a Revolução Industrial. A Alemanha se unificou em 1871, quando a Prússia venceu a Guerra Franco-Prussiana. Fora estes lugares, a industrialização ficou presa: * às principais cidades, como Paris e Berlim; * aos centro de interligação viária, como Lyon, Colônia, Frankfurt am Main, Cracóvia e Varsóvia; * aos principais portos, como Hamburgo, Bremen, Roterdã, Le Havre, Marselha; * a polos têxteis, como Lille, Região do Ruhr, Roubaix, Barmen-Elberfeld (Wuppertal), Chemmitz, Lodz e Moscou; * e a distritos siderurgicos e indústria pesada, na bacia do rio Loire, do Sarre, e da Silésia. De 1830 a 1929 : A Expansão pelo mundo Após 1830, a produção industrial se descentralizou da Inglaterra e se expandiu rapidamente pelo mundo, principalmente para o noroeste europeu, e para o leste dos Estados Unidos. Porém, cada país se desenvolveu em um ritmo diferente baseado nas condições econômicas, sociais e culturais de cada lugar. Na Alemanha com o resultado da Guerra Franco-prussiana em 1870, houve a Unificação Alemã que, liderada por Bismarck, impulsionou a Revolução Industrial no país que já estava ocorrendo desde 1815. Foi a partir dessa época que a produção de ferro fundido começou a aumentar de forma exponencial. Na Itália a unificação política realizada em 1870, à semelhança do que ocorreu na Alemanha, impulsionou, mesmo que atrasada, a industrialização do país. Essa só atingiu ao norte da Itália, pois o sul continuou basicamente agrário. Muito mais tarde, começou a industrialização na Rússia, nas últimas décadas do século XIX. Os principais fatores para que ela acontecesse foram a grande disponibilidade de mão-de-obra, intervenção governamental na economia através de subsídios e investimentos estrangeiros à indústria. Nos Estados Unidos a industrialização começou no final do século XVIII, e foi somente após a Guerra da Secessão que todo o país se tornou industrializado. A industrialização relativamente tardia dos EUA em relação à Inglaterra pode ser explicada pelo fato de que nos EUA existia muita terra per capita, já na Inglaterra existia pouca terra per capita, assim os EUA tinham uma vantagem comparativa na agricultura em relação à Inglaterra e consequentemente demorou bastante tempo para que a indústria ficasse mais importante que a agricultura. Outro fator é que os Estados do sul eram escravagistas o que retardava a acumulação de capital, como tinham muita terra eram essencialmente agrários, impedindo a total industrialização do país que até a segunda metade do século XIX era constituído só pelos Estados da faixa leste do atual Estados Unidos. O término do conflito resultou na abolição da escravatura o que elevou a produtividade da mão de obra. aumentando assim a velocidade de acumulação de capital, e também muitas riquezas naturais foram encontradas no período incentivando a industrialização. A modernização do Japão data do início da era Meiji, em 1867, quando a superação do feudalismo unificou o país. A propriedade privada foi estabelecida. A autoridade política foi centralizada possibilitando a intervenção estatal do governo central na economia, o que resultou no subsidio a indústria. E como a mão-de-obra ficou livre dos senhores feudais, ocorreu assimilação da tecnologia ocidental e o Japão passou de um dos países mais atrasados do mundo a um país industrializado. A industrialização no Brasil O Brasil, como uma antiga colônia de uma nação europeia, faz parte de um grupo de países de industrialização tardia. A industrialização em Portugal Em Portugal, as reformas de Mouzinho da Silveira liquidam os resquícios das estruturas feudais e consolidam a burguesia no poder, modernizando o país. Na segunda metade do século XIX implanta-se a malha ferroviária no país em paralelo a um desenvolvimento industrial e do comércio, à dinâmica do colonialismo, e a uma grande emigração, principalmente em direcção ao Brasil e aos Estados Unidos. As consequências da Revolução Industrial A partir da Revolução Industrial o volume de produção aumentou extraordinariamente: a produção de bens deixou de ser artesanal e passou a ser maquinofaturada; as populações passaram a ter acesso a bens industrializados e deslocaram-se para os centros urbanos em busca de trabalho. As fábricas passaram a concentrar centenas de trabalhadores, que vendiam a sua força de trabalho em troca de um salário. Outra das consequências da Revolução Industrial foi o rápido crescimento econômico. Antes dela, o progresso econômico era sempre lento (levavam séculos para que a renda per capita aumentasse sensivelmente), e após, a renda per capita e a população começaram a crescer de forma acelerada nunca antes vista na história. Por exemplo, entre 1500 e 1780 a população da Inglaterra aumentou de 3,5 milhões para 8,5, já entre 1780 e 1880 ela saltou para 36 milhões, devido à drástica redução da mortalidade infantil. A Revolução Industrial alterou completamente a maneira de viver das populações dos países que se industrializaram. As cidades atraíram os camponeses e artesãos, e se tornaram cada vez maiores e mais importantes. Na Inglaterra, por volta de 1850, pela primeira vez em um grande país, havia mais pessoas vivendo em cidades do que no campo. Nas cidades, as pessoas mais pobres se aglomeravam em subúrbios de casas velhas e desconfortáveis, com condições horríveis de higiene e salubridade, se comparadas com as habitações dos países industrializados hoje em dia. Mas representavam uma grande melhoria se comparadas as condições de vida dos camponeses, que viviam em choupanas de palha. Conviviam com a falta de água encanada, com os ratos, o esgoto formando riachos nas ruas esburacadas. O trabalho do operário era muito diferente do trabalho do camponês: tarefas monótonas e repetitivas. A vida na cidade moderna significava mudanças incessantes. A cada instante, surgiam novas máquinas, novos produtos, novos gostos, novas modas. Estudos sobre as variações na altura média dos homens no norte da Europa, sugerem que o progresso econômico gerado pela industrialização demorou varias décadas até beneficiar a população como um todo. Eles indicam que, em média, os homens do norte europeu durante o início da Revolução Industrial eram 7,6 centímetros mais baixos que os que viveram 700 anos antes, na Alta Idade Média. É estranho que a altura média dos ingleses tenha caído continuamente durante os anos de 1100 até o início da revolução industrial em 1780, quando a altura média começou a subir. Foi apenas no início do século XX que essas populações voltaram a ter altura semelhante às registradas entre os séculos IX e XI.Steckel, Richard H. 2001. Health and Nutrition in the Preindustrial Era: Insights from a Millennium of Average Heights in Northern Europe. NBER Working Paper No. 8542 A variação da altura média de uma população ao longo do tempo é considerada um indicador de saúde e bem-estar econômico. Bibliografia * FAUSTO, Boris. História Concisa do Brasil. São Paulo: Editora da Universidade de São Paulo, Imprensa Oficial do Estado, 2001. ISBN 85-314-0592-0 * HOBSBAWM, Eric J.. Da Revolução Industrial Inglesa ao Imperialismo (5a. ed.). Rio de Janeiro: Forense Universitária, 2003. ISBN 85-218-0272-2 * SOUZA, Osvaldo Rodrigues de. História Geral São Paulo: Editora Ática, 1990. ISBN 85-08-02735-5 * MELANI, Maria Raquel Apolinário. Projeto Araribá - História 7ª São Paulo: Editora Moderna, 2006. Ver também * Capitalismo industrial * História da Escócia * Mayer Amschel Rothschild * Ludismo * Segunda Revolução Industrial Ligações externas * * Categoria:Revolução industrial Categoria:Estudos organizacionais e gestão de recursos humanos Categoria:História da tecnologia